


The Honor of a Dance

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year Elizabeth Weir gets a knight in shining armor for christmas, and apparently he can dance too (with a little help from friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honor of a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sparky Advent Calendar of 2011 - day 6 - in the Livejournal community John_Elizabeth/Sparky_Advent.  
> Not beta'd so all funky mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Elizabeth cradled her cup of freshly brewed coffee in her hands as she made her way through the city’s hallways. She had cleared her schedule the day before so she could enjoy the preparations of the Christmas party later that night. So far she had witnessed Laura and her elves dragging a giant tree to the cafeteria earlier, and had been forced to duck for cover when Rodney had appeared at the tail end of the party, wearing a Santa hat and a white beard to match. She could only guess who had forced him to wear that. She’d made a mental note to ask Katie later.

Her journey down the hallways brought her passed the gym where she caught Kate hiding behind the corner, glancing around it at something that made her giggle every so often. Elizabeth curiously tilted her head, just in time to see Teyla crouched in front of the psychologist, equally as amused as her friend was.

“Excuse me ladies,” Elizabeth started but immediately regretted the interruption as Kate turned, silencing her with a pointed look and a _shhhht_ that left no room for argument.

 _“Colonel, this won’t impress her much. Again!”_

Elizabeth’s curiosity got the better of her the moment she heard Doctor Biro’s voice float around the corner, chastising the only Colonel she currently knew inhabiting the city. She sneaked up behind Kate, tapped her shoulder indicating she wanted a glance and took the woman’s place near the corner.

“They’ve been at it for the better part of the week.” Kate whispered In Elizabeth’s ear, resting her chin on the diplomat’s shoulder so she too could still watch the action happening in the gym.

“Why?” Elizabeth frowned confused.

“To impress you at the party, of course.” Kate replied, surprised that Elizabeth could be this dense.

“Isn’t he afraid someone might see him?”

“No,” Teyla looked up from where she was crouched on the floor, “this hallway is off-limits until lunch. Colonel’s order.” She grinned.

 _“Well done, Colonel. That should do it. You can continue practicing if you like, but I have an appointment with Doctor Beckett in ten minutes.”_

 _“Not a word, Biro.”_

Teyla scrambled to her feet at the first sign Biro was leaving. She grabbed Kate’s hand and the both of them disappeared into a nearby transporter, leaving Elizabeth to fend for herself if Biro or Sheppard should discover her presence. She ducked behind the corner, but dared to glance around it at least once more, biting her lip in an attempt not to giggle as she noticed John coming out of the gym, waltzing and humming. Oh, how she was going to enjoy this later. Though somewhere deep down she felt that maybe she should let him have this moment. Or maybe not.

***

Later that night Elizabeth couldn’t wait for John to show her what he had learned, or what she hoped Biro had taught him, but he remained quite absent for the better part of the night. She tried to catch him a few times, twice almost underneath the mistletoe which Kate and Teyla seemed to inexplicably find every five minutes or so. Until suddenly he was standing in front her, reaching out to her.

“Will you honor me with a dance?” He asked, his head bent a little as if he was a chivalrous knight asking the lady of the castle to dance.

Elizabeth blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. A nudge later however, she found herself in John’s arms as he swept her across the floor of the cafeteria. She was impressed and had most certainly not expected him to be this good. Hidden talents she had yet to discover, she approved.

“Might I steal a kiss?” Again the chivalrous knight appeared and whispered in Elizabeth’s ear, which sent tiny sparkles down her spine. He waltzed her straight underneath the mistletoe and captured her lips in one fell swoop. And just for one night, she felt like a princess whose knight in shining armor was everything she wished for him to be. The best Christmas present she could have wished for in years, and the night was still so very young. The unwrapping of her gift would have to wait for later when she had him all to herself, alone in her quarters.


End file.
